When our eyes met
by AkiraWesker
Summary: First DBZ romance! Angel the princess of the saiyan race goes and confronts Cell before the touranment,but will she get more than what she asked for! R&R please! rating may go up!chp 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

AN:Hello out there and welcome to my first DBZ romance story! as it says the pairing is Angel/Cell so i hope you like!

disclaimer:i do not in anyway own DBZ or any of its charecters so dont try to sue because you'll just be wasting your time!

It was pure chaos! Cell had become perfect, and was now wrecking havoc on the whole planet by annoucing his 'tournament"  
for the planet! Cell was currently alone in his ring meditating in his useual stance unaware he was being watched.

A young woman about the age of 25 was spying on the tyrant and was very unimpressed with what she saw.

Angel:YOu have got to be kidding me! Vegeta got beat by this weakling,i guess he really is losing his edge.

Alexis or Angel was a saiyan princess who know how to fight just as good as Goku or Vegeta,She stood at 5ft 6in with dark wavy brunette hair that fell to her mid back. Her attire consisted of a dark red short sleeve spandex dress that went to a little past her knees with a flared skirt,armour like Vegetas only with black straps,small silver bands with rubies and boots that went below the knee with black straps on the toes. But her most distinguishing feature was her eyes,dark purple with a ring of gold around each.

Angel:(smirks)Well Cell You just picked the wrong planet to terrorize,because im going to make you wish you had never set foot on this planet once im done with you!

She Flew down and landed on the marble with grace and ease,she kept a safe distance from the android.Finnaly he opened his eyes and was most surprised at the woman who dare stand in his ring.

Cell:Well what do we have here? I must say if a woman is the best defense this planet has.than i might as well just destroy it now!

Angel:(scowling)how dare you compare me to those weaklings! I came here so i could sqaush you like the bug you are!

Cell:I must say your courage is very impressive...but if i were you i would do something about my additude before it got me into trouble!

Angel:I dont have to listen to the likes of you. It didnt work with Frieza and it sure as Hell wont work with me! enough talk now lets get this over with!

Angel walked a little closer to Cell untill there was only an inch between the two of them.Cell stared deeply into her eyes and admired the dark purple and gold as she gazed into his magenta orbs almost lost. She finnaly snaped back from her trance and prepared for an attack. They were soon at eachother with Angel making the first attack and than nearly being hit by a kick from cell. The battle went on for fifteen minutes before they both landed into the ring staring each other down.

Cell:Well it seems you are much more of a challenge than i thought.(smirk)And yet you have no chance of defeating me.

Angel:(panting)Oh really! What makes you say that cell!

Cell:Im saying that evan with all those attacks you still dont have what it takes to defeat me even if you tried! if i were you i would just give up and face the fact that there is no hope for you or this planet.

Angel:So im not up to your standerds is that it? well i guess ill have to take it up a notch!

Without warning Angel went to super saiyan,her puple eyes turning green with a ring of gold still visible,her hair was still long only it looked curly. a gold glow surrounded her as her power level went up almost to cells level. Cell was suprised and finnaly decided he wanted answers.

Cell:Tell me girl,what is your name and how are you able to turn super saiyan!

Angel:(goes back to normal)I thought you would never ask Cell! Allow me to introduce my self,My name is Alexis princess of the saiyan race but most people call me Angel.

Cell:Alexis is it? Well i must admit Thats quite a lovely name...for a lovely woman of course. And a saiyan princess as well! I guess that explains where the additude comes from.

Angel:This coming from someone who walks around like hes kami's gift to the world! Face it cell your nothing but a fool who thinks hes a god!...and your not very godlike to me!

Safe to say this set cell over the edge and without any warning he appeard behind Angel and grabbed her by the waist,holding her in place so she couldnt get away.Angel soon realised that it had been a trap the whole time and like an idiot she had walked right into it!

Angel:(outraged)What are you doing,let me go this instant!

Cell:But watching you struggle is much more enjoyable dont you agree? Now my dear im going to show you exactly why it is not wise to oppose me!

Suddenly without warning Cell sunk his teeth into her neck causing Angel to scream in shock and pain.She could also feel drops of blood flowing into his mouth and he showed no sign of stopping any time soon.slowly he tasted her,every drop sweeter than the first as he felt her energy go right into him.Soon her struggling came to a stop as she finnaly passed out from blood loss. Cell caught her as she fell and picked her up in his arms.

Cell:I think that will be enough for now! Lucky for you i stopped little one or i could have sucked you dry.

He walked to the center of the ring and placed her gently on the marble floor and checked her pulse after stoping the flow of blood. even with a weak pulse she was still alive as her breathing returned back to normal.

Cell:Now with her out of the way i can get back to preparing for my tournament! Rest now Alexis, for when you wake you will face pure Hell on earth.

Cell placed a force field around her small figure so she couldnt escape incase she woke up. with that done cell walked to side of the ring and continued his stance from before,only his mind kept going back to the girl and the one moment he felt the weakest in his life.

When their eyes met.  
-  
Well there you have it! should it be a oneshot or should i continue? please remember its my first dbz romance so please be gentle! so please R&R and let me know what you think so bye and much love! 


	2. Chapter 2 Not all as it seems

Hey! i decided to continue thanks to my reviewers so thank you guys for the support and i hope that this chapter is to your likeing! well on with the fic!

-  
chapter 2 Not all as it seems

Cell had tried to concentrate but alas he was distraceted by Alexis's still form.She had been out for 15 hours and it gave her the appearance of a corpse.for the first time in his life cell was worried.

Cell:Perhaps i drank too much blood and its taking longer to regain it all back!How could i have been so stupid!curse these saiyan urges!

Alexis soon gave a shudder as she shiverd from an invincible breeze.Cell took notice and became curious about her actions.

Angel:(whimpering)Please leave me alone!

Cell:She must be having a nightmare.i wonder who shes talking to?

Angel:(screaming)LET GO OF ME FRIEZA!

Cell:Frieza! It must be a past memory.

Angel:Please dont rape me!

Too Cells horror she started huging herself and dug her nails deep into her skin drawing droplets of blood from her arms as she continued to shake violantly!

Cell:I have to stop her before she kills herself!

Without another thought Cell removed the Force feild and rushed to her side.He gently cradled her in his arms while putting a hand on her forehead to confort her.

Cell:Alexis! you have to stop this right now! Please wake up!

With a gasp Alexis Woke up! She looked around in confusion not remembering where she was.She soon looked up at Cell and soon the panic and fear came back to her face.

Angel:Wh- what happend?

Cell:you passed out after i drank your blood and than you started screaming and hurting yourself!(gestures to her arms)

Angel stares down and is horrified by the state of her arms.They are coverd in small lines of blood and circle around her wrists.She prepares to pass out again when cell shakes her.

Cell:Dont evan think about passing out again!(inspects her arms)We will need to clean these before they get infected.

Angel:But how are we going to do that?

Before she can ask any more questions Cell stands up with her still curled up in his arms.A little scared she puts her arms around his neck for support.

Cell:I guess i dont have to tell you to hold on tight.

Cell soon flies off from the ring and glides by many islands as he searches for a town abandoned and hopefully with a good hospital.He soon spots a small city and lands near the st Mercy hostpital and carries Angel into one of the nearest rooms.He lays her on the bed and looks For the needed supplies.He comes back with disinfectant,cotton swabs and bandages and starts cleaning her wounds.Cell soon looks at her and speaks.

Cell:Just out of curiosty was that dream of yours a past memory?

Angel:(tears start forming)yes.But i dont want to talk about it!

Cell:(finishes bandageing her arms)You know its not healthy to keep things like this all bottled up inside.

Angel:Why is that?

Cell:(sighs)It makes you crazy,takes over your life untill you realize that your just empty inside.Nothing but a shell of your former self.But if your not ready to tell me than i wont press it.

Angel Thand preceeds to get up and walk but slips and catches herself on the bed and pulls herself back up.

Cell:What the hell are you doing!

Angel:I have wasted too much time here! I need train some more to prepare for the tournament thats what im doing.

Cell:Angel your injured,can barely stand and your energy level is about to drop to zero! You need to stay in bed!

Angel:A true saiyan never lets an injury keep them from training! Thats what makes fools like kakarot Weak!

Angel is about to stand back up when she feels a sharp needle go into her back.She pulls it out and realizes that its Morphine!Her vison soon clouds and she starts to fall to the ground only to be caught by Cell.

Cell:Your more trouble than your worth you know? I guess ill have to watch over you so you wont do anything stupid!

Cell lays her back on the bed and plants a kiss on the forehead before sitting on the foot of the bed and preceeds to stare off when he notices that she starts to shake again.

Cell:Not this again!This girl must have had a really bad past or something.I know what i have to do now.

Cell carefully lays down next to Angel and shifts her into his arms so that she will be comfterble.Soon her shaking stops and she settles into a calm sleep.Cell cant help but smile.

cell:Rest up my dark eyed Angel,and rest with sweet dreams.

They soon are both asleep in eachothers embrace with no care in the world of where they are.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats all for now! so R&R and dont forget to check out A cold love with Angel and Cooler! and dont forget to check out chapter 17 of the Cell Q&A so bye and much love! 


	3. Chapter 3 A pleasent wakeup call

I would like to once again thank everyone for the reviews for this story so far! And now without further delay i give You...chapter 3!  
-  
Chapter 3 A pleasent wakeup call 

The sun was rising outside when Angel finnaly came to.She let out a groan as her vision adjusted to the brightness of the room when she rememberd what had happend.

Angel:(mubling)Oh when i get my hands on him he's gonn-

But she was interupted by a certain someone who was currently nuzzling against her neck still asleep.she also noticed that he had taken off his helmet and had shoulder length hair with black on top and dark green tips.Without waking him up she gently ran her fingers through the dark locks with satisfaction.

Angel:(softly)Wow! His hair is so soft and it smells so nice.

Cell:(eyes closed)Why thank you my dear.

Angel:Did you know i was awake the whole time?!

Cell:yes!

Angel:(angry)Than why didnt you say anything?!

Cell:(smiling)Because i liked the way you ran your fingers through my hair.

Angel playfully slaps him on the head.

Angel:did anyone ever tell you how impossible you are sometimes!But i cant stay mad at you.Your too handsome!

Angel is about to comment again when Cell puts a finger to her lips to silence her.He pulls her close to him and plants a tender kiss on her lips sending warm pulses through Angel's body.Cell soon deepens the kiss and soon their tounges are locked in a passionate battle.They soon break apart to catch their breath.

Angel:wow! you really are perfect!

Cell:you know it baby!

Cell than trails kisses from her shoulders to her her neck when she gives a little shudder.Cell stops his kissing to look at her.He finnaly realizes the cause of her shuddering.

Cell:(softly)Does it still hurt?

Angel:It still stings a little.

Cell:(smiles)than allow me to make it all better.

Cell Pushes her hair back to expose two puncture wounds from where he had bitten her the previous day.Being very gentle cell than kissed the wound softly as to reassure Angel that his intentions were pure.The same feelings of pleasure shoots through Angel once again causing her to purr in pure bliss.

Cell:I take it you approve my dear?

Angel:In more ways than one!

Cell is about to kiss her again when Angel sits up putting a stop his fun,much to Cell's dissapointment.

Angel:Why dont we continue this somewhere else.Preferably with a bigger bed!

Cell:(smirks)I have the perfect place in mind.

Cell than gets up to his feet with Angel in his arms like before and speeds off to a place outside the city limits.They soon reach a mansion in the country side and walk inside to one of the upstairs bedrooms.The room they go in is a sight to behold!The large room is filled with black lavish furnature and black and burgandy silk curtains.But the it was the king size bed with black and burgandy silk sheets and fur bed spread that really caught their attention.Cell walks to the bed and plops Angel down on the bed in a playful manner before laying right next to her.He's about to make his move when she stops him.

Cell:(groans)What is it now?!

Angel:Be patient!I just think this will be more enjoyable without my armor in the way.

Angel than discards the armor to the floor with her dress still on now showing off her curvasious body.She smiles when she see's Cells mouth nearly drop!

Angel:(seductivly)I take it that you approve?

Cell(nodding)Most definately!

Angel:Well than! Shall we get started oh 'perfect' one?

Thats all the encouragement Cell needs to climb on top of her and start kissing her with furious passion and tenderness.  
angel than wraps her legs around his for more support as they continue their passion tango!Cell begins to Kiss her neck once more as Angel runs her hands through his dark hair while moaning in pure ecstacy.Finnaly out of breath they pull apart with Angel on her side and Cell with an arm around her waist.

Angel:(breathing heavily)So..tired!...Need rest.

Cell Pulls her closer to him and places a small kiss on her cheek while stroking her hair with affection.

Cell:Than sleep my dark angel.

Angel Closes her eyes once more to rest her tired body as Cell soon feels his eyes start to close from exaustion with only four words on his mind.

I love you Angel.

-  
Yet another update for those of you out there who enjoy my fic! again dont forget to review and please please check out my other story A cold love!reviews are welcome on that story too! well untill next time bye and much love!


	4. Chapter 4 The fight and makeup!

Sorry to keep you waiting but iv had a case of writers block so its been harder to come up with good stuff!Well anyway here it is...chapter 4!warning:chapter rating up for langeuge and sexual situation!  
-  
Chapter 4 The fight and makeup!

It was nice and peacful in the room when Angel woke up from her nap.She looked around the room and soon realized that Cell was not in the room or house at all!Feeling slighty pissed she smoothed her dress out,put her armor back on and went down stairs into the yard where cell was training to confront him.

Angel:(yelling)Cell!Get your sorry ass down here NOW!

Cell stoped his current set of punches to look down at Angel and scowled at her interupption.

Cell:Im training for my tournament so if you could just stop bothering me right now thank you!

Safe to say Angel did not take to kindly to being told what to do.

Angel:EXCUSE ME!I know you just didnt tell me to stop bothering you you arragent Jerk!

Cell:Look whos talking you self rightious bitch!

Angel:How dare you speak to me that way!I could obliterate you with both hands tied behind my back!

Cell:Apparently someone has a memory problem.

Angel:(eye twitching)What is that supposed to mean!

Cell:It means you couldnt fight your way out of a paper bag!

Angel:At least i know who my father is!

Cell:(claps sarcasticly)Oh nice come back Alexis!Maybe next time you will come up with an insult thats not a waste of my time!

Angel:You know cell i thought you were different from other men,but apparently you are all the same just differnt faces is all!

Cell:(outraged)How dare you compare me to the common slime that crawls on this planet!

Angel:(smirks)If the shoe fits!

Cell:Alright thats it!

Cell soon swooped down to attack Angel who easily flies out of the way and into the air prepared for the fight.

Angel:I guess its about time for a rematch!

Cell:than prepare to lose once again my little vixen!

they soon went at it landing punches and kicks at one another.Angel sucker punched him in the Jaw while cell landed some kicks into her stomach.Both showed no signs of slowing down and they were soon bruised.Angel was sporting a cut on the head,bruises on her healed arms and scrapes on her legs.Cell had a bloody cheek and a bruised hand.Cell than smirked at the saiyan.

Cell:Now really Alexis!

Angel:What is it now you jerk!

Cell walks up to Angel untill there is only an inch between themselves.

Cell:Why dont we just quit this little fight before you get hurt again?Come on princess.(holds up arms)Come to daddy!

Angel growls and responds by headbutting him in the face and kicking him in the chest.She smirks at the force of her attack on Cell.

Angel:Who's your daddy now!

The two looked at eachother and before anything could be said the two were kissing eachother like the world was about to end!They continued kissing untill it became difficult to breath.Cell than picked up Angel by the waist with her legs wrapped around his waist and they walked back into the house and up the stairs.Before they enterd the room Cell paused and looked at Angel.Angel looked at him and noticed that he was nervouse about what he was about to ask.

Angel:Yes Cell?

Cell:well..it jus-..i wanted to know if you were...a virgin!

Angel looked him and nearly blushed at the way he stammerd.Cell the perfect being in the universe was nervouse about 'these kind of things'.

Angel:Yes cell im still a virgin.(kisses cell on the lips)And i cant think of anyone better for my first.

Cell seemed a bit more at ease with the comment and they soon enterd the room and fell on the bed still entangled in eachother.It was safe to say that they were both nervouse and excited.Soon they were under the covers,armor and clothing discarded to the floor and both looking into eachothers eyes.

Cell:Are you sure your ready my dear?

Angel:Iv never been more sure in my entire life!

The two spent that afternoon makeing love to eachother for the very first time in their lives!As the sun set the two lovers laid down to rest.That is untill Angel forcefully slaped Cell in the face,sending his hair all over the place.

Cell:What was that for!

Angel:I like to have the last word.

Cell:I love you!

Cell and Angel kissed on final time before falling asleep in eachothers embrace with the fight before long forgotten.  
-  
Hope you enjoyed!I got the ideas form Mr and Mrs Smith!and for those of you who havnt read a Cold love yet please do and let me know what you think or ill have Cooler hunt you down! well thats all for now so bye and much love! 


	5. Chapter 5 Shes having my baby!

I decided to end your suspense and update on this.Dont forget that chapter 4 of A cold love is up and ready for reading!  
but enough of my rambling! on to chapter 5! 

Chapter 5 Shes having my baby?!

It was a bright sunny morning in a secluded mansion as Angel forced her self up from a peaceful slumber.Noticing Cell's absence she knew it could mean only one thing.The Cell games would take place today.She stood up and sliped her clothes back on minus the armor when she started to feel nasueated.

Angel:(groaning)Thats not normal!

And in a flash she ran to the bathroom next to the room and threw up the contents of her stomach into the toliet.Feeling a littl confused and scared she got up shakily and flushed the contents down and returned to the bedroom to sit on the bed.

Angel:Iv never felt this bad in all my life!Did i catch something or did i eat something?

Angel's mind explored all the possible answers untill it landed on the one that seemed impossible to her.

Angel:NO thats not possible!I cant be pregant!Could i?

She looked back on the bed and rememberd yesterday,The way Cell's touch made her feel,the way he held her in his strong arms after their long love session and told her that he would always be hers.Deep down she knew that it had to be true.

Angel:(sigh)Well there is one sure way of knowing.

Being very carefull Angel put one of her hands on her stomach and concentrated on one spot.After a few minuets she gasped when she felt a small yet strong power level that wasnt hers!She nearly jumped in fear and joy when she felt it.

Angel:Its true!I am expecting! I cant believe that im going to be a mom.

Her joy soon turned to worry as she rememberd one tiny little problem.

Angel:How am i going to tell Cell that he is going to be a father?

She paced the room for what seemed like ages,She could just dissapear and never come back?NO!that wouldnt be fair to Cell.  
Angel continued to pace when she started to feel a sharp pain in her abdoman.

Angel:(breathing hard)Now that is definantly not normal!OH Cell i wish you were here right now!

------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Cells ring the fight with Goku had started to wind down as the saiyan was losing strength during the harsh battle.Cell smirked at the savior of earth and his futile attempts of attack.Suddenly his eyes went wide as he felt a power level decrease from a far distance.

Cell:NO!It cant be!

But Cell recognized Alexis's power level from anywhere,and by the looks of it she was getting weaker by the minute.He landed on the ground and made a anouncement that shocked everyone.

Cell:This tournament is being called off!I have someone to take care of so i will not destroy the earth.

Witout a word the android dissapeared leaving the confused z warriors and camera crew to wonder and celebrate the safety of planet earth.

---------------------------------------------------------

Cell landed at the the house and made his way up the stairs and into the room and was shocked to see Alexis on the floor passed out and looking very pale.Cell rushed to her and picked her up gently in his arms and placed her on the bed so that she would be more confterble.He placed the cover up to her chin and sat at her side wondering what was wrong with her.  
He placed a hand on her stomach and nearly jumped when he felt a tiny powerlevel.

Cell:Did i just feel what i think i felt?!

Just to be sure he placed his hand in the same place once again and soon felt it again!He looked at Angel than a her stomach than at Angel once again before fainting out of shock.The sudden noise woke Angel out of her slumber and she looked around the room for the source of the noise.She was now fully aware that she was not on the floor anymore.

Angel:How did i get back up here?I dont remember passing out on the bed!

She got her answer when she looked down and spotted Cell out cold on the floor!She got up carefuly got up and started shaking the blacked out android.He finnaly managed to shake out of his shock and sat up to find Angel out of bed.

Angel:Oh thank Kami!I thought you had killed over or something.

Cell:Angel!You really should be resting.All that movement cant be good for the baby!

Angel:How did you know about the baby?!And shouldnt you be at the tournament?

Cell:Well you see...i called off the whole thing.

Angel:WHAT!I mean why?I thought you were looking forward to the Cell games.

Cell sat on the bed and shocked Angel when he lifted her into his lap and kissed her on the Cheek.He than rubbed her stomach in a gentle fashion.

Cell:Because i realized that i Dont care about silly things like that anymore.I love you Angel and i would give it all up for you and our child.

Angel:You really mean that?

Cell:Yes!When i felt your power level fading I panicked!In that very moment i had to make sure that you were ok so i told them the tournament was off and i came to check on you.

Angel:So your not angry about me being pregnant?

Cell:Are you kidding me?!Iv never been so happy in my entire life!Im going to be a dad and your going to be a mom!

Angel could feel herself getting tired again as she nestled into his warm embrace.Cell laid back on the bed with her snuggled in his arms.Angel soon became worried once again.

Angel:I just dont thing ill be able to be a good mother.What if i do something wrong?

Cell put a finger to her lips and kissed her on the lips as a reassurance.

Cell:You are going to be a wonderful mother.Your just worried which normal for all first time mothers.Now get some rest,it will make you feel better.

Angel soon settled back into a peacful sleep while Cell continued to celebrate in his mind the joys of soon to be fatherhood.

Just something cute for you guys! please remeber to review and let me know what you think! so untill next time bye and much love!


End file.
